Epilogue to Huntress by Malinda Lo
by Purrworld
Summary: This is an alternative ending/Epilogue to Huntress by Malinda Lo. It mainly focuses on the romance of Kaede and Taisin. Contains spoilers.


Taisin was dreaming.

At first, she thought this was not a vision at all, but just a memory. She was in the forest again, the same one she had traveled through a year ago with Con, Shae, Pol and Tali, and of course… Kaede.

The last time she had been in the forest, it had been a barren landscape. The air, soil, minerals, flora, and fauna alike were wilting from the perverse power of Elowen, who wished to bend the land to her will while her mother, the fairy queen, was dying. The trees were leaf-less and dying. The grass was brown and sparse. And on the ground, the corpse of a bright yellow bird was rotting away.

All that had changed when Kaede had killed Elowen, stabbing her in the heart with an iron knife. But still, the fairy queen was dying, so Kaede fulfilled a second task, bringing her the blood of a unicorn to restore her life and heal the land and kingdom. The fae were freed from the prison of Elowen, and a bursting flood of new life and rebirth swept over the kingdom. In the forest, babies of all kinds yawned their first tiny yawns. Blue jays, blue bells, butterflies, berries, bunny rabbits, barn owls, badgers. And in the cities and villages too, farmers harvested new fruits and the fisherfolk hauled new flounder.

Now, just like a year before, there was a delicate violet bud on the ground.

She felt the meridians of life around her, running through everything. She reached out her power and poured the magical energy into the flower and pushed it open until it bloomed. This time, the violet flower was no longer alone, but one of thousands in a field that stretched on for miles.

"Taisin, Taisin, are you okay? You're talking in your sleep again."

Taisin awoke with a start in her bed chamber at the academy. It was Jen, a younger sage-in-training.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine" answered Taisin.

"You're meeting with the Council in an hour. Hurry up and get dressed."

The Council. Becoming a sage had been Taisin's dream since childhood. Instead of playing with other children, she would observe for hours the flow of a river or a unique pattern of stones. The academy, her training in the Sagehood, had nurtured and awakened her power to see beyond what others could not, a power that came with a responsibility to serve the king and his people. More than that, she was from a family of farmers, and she had been given this opportunity because of her gift. She had a duty to her mother, father, and two younger brothers to not waste her chance.

That's why. That's why… Tears fell from her eyes as she thought of her. Kaede. In order to become a sage, she would have to remain celibate, which was why she and Kaede were forced to part ways, though their love was strong and the breaking ripped Taisin's soul in half.

Now, back at last from the journey, Taisin had to meet with the council, to give a report on the events of her journey and to discuss the next steps in her Sage Training.

"Taisin! Taisin! They're ready for you! You can't be late to the council. They're important people y'know?"

Jen was back to ferry Taisin to her meeting.

The council members were seated before her in ceremonial robes in a row of chairs. Taisin was filled with a sense of deja-vu as she thought of the last time she was here, when Kaede had been told of her mission to visit the Fairy Queen at Taninli. So much had happened since then. Taisin was still shy, introverted, intent on her books and solitary visions. But now, she had traveled the kingdom and tasted intimacy.

"Taisin" said Maire Morighan, Mistress of the Academy. "We are pleased to hear of the success of your journey and of your safe return. We have received your report."

The council spent the next 30 minutes hashing and rehashing the events of the journey, asking pointed clarifying questions. Taisin answered each clearly and respectfully. However, her heart was not in it. She still remembered the warmth of Kaede's skin, the overwhelming sense of desire, closeness, and love. She still remembered the softness of her lips on her mouth and felt the taste of it still in every breath she had now that Kaede was gone, although the feeling faded a little more each time from her grasp.

"And now, Taisin" said Maire Morighan, "is it your interest to still become a Sage, to continue your training, and to serve the King?"

"Yes," Taisin answered, quietly, but firmly. "I wish to continue my training."

"Excellent" said the Mistress. "You will accomplish great things Taisin. You already have." There was a subtle note of kindness in her voice.

"Taisin." This was a second Councillor, Sister Nara, the youngest. "You know you must take a vow of celibacy so as to devote your whole heart and soul to your studies, and so that your visions may not be biased or tainted in any way?"

Taisin thought again of Kaede, about how her feelings were so overwhelming she couldn't think. No, no. She must maintain a clear mind. It was the only way to fulfill her purpose and duty. She loved Kaede so much, but she could not give up her dream and purpose for her. She felt tired, but clear in her drive.

"Yes. I am prepared to make the necessary sacrifices."

At that moment, Taisin heard a loud BANG against the two grand council chamber doors, and they flew open. A rush of air flew in, and there in front of all of them, was a face she could never forget.

"Kaede!" shouted Taisin and the council at once.

"What is the meaning of this?" said Maire Morighan.

"This is a closed meeting, Kaede. I seemed to remember the last time you were here, you showed a certain disregard for your elders as well."

"Stop!" demanded Kaede. "The rule, the rule!" She was out of breath. "The rule of celibacy must be abolished!"

The council members took a collective gasp.

"This rule is sacred to our duties as Sages and ensures the clarity of our visions" said the Mistress. "It has been this way for 100 years."

"Kaede, I am willing to take the oath. It's too late." Tears welled up in Taisin's eyes.

"NO" replied Kaede. "Taisin, I want you to have your dreams. I could never take that from you. But after everything, the journey to the fairy palace, those who made final sacrifice of their lives along the way, and finally the battle with Elowen and the judgment of the unicorn, we did it Taisin. We DID it. We fought and won, and the kingdom was restored. I'll be damned if I won't fight for you too. I love you Taisin."

Kaede took Taisin's hand in hers and squeezed it tight. Tears were streaming down Taisin's face now.

"I, I, I love you Kaede, but… My, my visions will be tainted. The truth is sacred. Without it, my visions could hurt people. The kingdom. My family. If my visions are not pure, they could hurt you too Kaede." She was shaking now. The words came out as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"She is right Kaede" commanded the Mistress. "The disrespect of our traditions and tainted visions could cause despair to the kingdom and the people who are just now starting to re-build."

"I respect your traditions; I really do" protested Kaede. "The traditions gave us an advantage in the fight against Elowen, but so did our Love. You say that your feelings for me will taint your visions, Taisin, but it seems to me that the more you opened up to me, the stronger your powers became, because you were no longer afraid and letting go of your inhibitions opened you to deeper visions. We could never have defeated Elowen without the power you wielded through your connection to me."

Taisin looked up at her now with a new light in her eyes. She had grown up as the eldest, and always had put her duty and responsibility to her family first, forced to act as a parent to her own parents.

But now she saw that Kaede might be right. Maybe by sticking so dogmatically to her duty, her gift had stagnated.

"Is this possible?" said Sister Nara. "'Has anyone ever declined the oath before?"

"Not in a long time and not for good reason" said Maire Morighan firmly. "However, you both have been on a long journey and have restored peace to our kingdom. You also have opened up a new era of trade and cultural exchange with the Fairy kingdom. The fairies also have knowledge and magic of their own that they may slowly share with us. Even the politics of the kingdom are shifting, as Con the king's son has married a common guard and has begun pushing the king for reforms to the class inequality in the kingdom."

"SO you will allow it" burst out Kaede. Though she had matured in many ways, she seemed to still put her foot in her mouth.

"We will put it to a vote" said Maire Morighan. "There will be a probationary period of a year. We will expect weekly reports from Taisin on her progress as a Sage. At the end of this period, she will be evaluated again and must pass thorough examinations. Is that agreeable Taisin?"

"Yes" answered Taisin. She was staring at Kaede now, watching her hair fall to her face and the deep brown of her soft eyes. They were holding hands now.

"All in favor of allowing Taisin to decline the oath of celibacy raise your right hand" boomed the Head Councillor.

All three of the councillors raised their hands.

"You have the majority Kaede and Taisin. It's an affirmative vote."

Taisin felt a rush of blood run through her. She grabbed Kaede by the waist and kissed her, abruptly and passionately. Kaede took her hand and guided her out of the doors into the fresh afternoon air.


End file.
